


I'm always tired but never of you

by redacted_eternity



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, oh to fall asleep in your best friend's arms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redacted_eternity/pseuds/redacted_eternity
Summary: It's just maeiso cuddling each other as Isogai falls asleep in Maehara's arms. That’s it, that’s the fic. Enjoy the maeiso word vomit.
Relationships: Isogai Yuuma/Maehara Hiroto
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	I'm always tired but never of you

**Author's Note:**

> Lowkey dedicated to my friend who wants to fall asleep in my arms.

It was a quiet, sunny afternoon. One supposed to be dedicated to studying, but that plan was scrapped early on as Maehara suggested that they take a break. They were now laying on the couch, holding each other close with their legs intertwined.

Isogai nuzzled his face in the crook of Maehara's neck, sighing contentedly in the latter’s warm embrace. He closed his eyes, listening to Maehara’s calming heartbeat, feeling the sunlight that poured in through the window stream on his face, engulfing him in warmth. His head was tucked under Maehara's chin, and Maehara’s fingers mindlessly threaded through Isogai’s hair, mildly coaxing him into a light slumber.

There was a comfortable silence between them, filling the air with light breaths and gentle heartbeats. They didn’t need to talk. After knowing each other for as long as they could remember, they didn’t have to. 

Isogai wasn't sure how much time passed, when Maehara’s voice pulled him out of his drowsy thoughts, asking if he was tired. Isogai drew out a groggy hum as he wondered how Maehara knew, without being able to see his face. He somehow always knew. Must be his best friend instinct.

"Yeah," Isogai admitted. He couldn't lie to him anyway even if he tried. Maehara knew him too well for that. “It's been tough lately,” he added quietly, his words almost unheard. He held back a yawn as he tried to stay awake.

Maehara hummed in understanding and brushed his thumb against Isogai's cheek as a comforting gesture. “Hmm, you don't have work today right? You should sleep. Can’t have you suffer from burnout, now can we?” he suggested with a warm smile.

"Well, I suppose not. But I-" Before Isogai could finish his sentence, Maehara cut him off. 

Maehara expected as much, figuring Isogai, as stubborn and persistent as he is when tired, would still continue to push on past his limits. He was sometimes too self-sacrificing for his own good. 

"Please sleep. It's good for you," Maehara whispered softly, his voice solemn. He pulled away slightly, tilting Isogai's head up with his hand. He softened his eyes and shot a semi-genuine frown at Isogai. Maybe if he gave him sad puppy-dog eyes, that'll make him even consider taking a nap.

The pad of his thumb continued to trace circles onto Isogai’s cheek, and Isogai couldn’t stop the small smile that appeared on his face, or the light giggle that escaped his lips.

“I can’t when you keep doing that with your thumb. It tickles. And your hand is cold.” 

_Oh_. 

Maehara chuckled awkwardly before wrapping his arm around Isogai's back, slowly massaging his scalp, lulling the brunet to sleep. “That better?”

“Yeah. Thanks, Hiro,” Isogai hummed, drawing out a slight purr. He shifted into a more comfortable position, wrapping his arms around Maehara tightly. Isogai buried his head in the crook of Maehara's neck, not wanting to let go. He reminded Maehara of a little kid hugging their plushie or comfort object protectively in order to fall asleep. Maehara found it quite endearing, being used as his boyfriend's personal teddy bear, he didn't mind it at all.

"You're awfully clingy," Maehara teased lightheartedly, blushing a little himself. Usually Isogai would do this when he had a nightmare or just couldn't fall asleep whenever they had a sleepover. But this time. . . this clinginess was different.

Isogai rolled his eyes. "Is that a complaint?" He said it in a tone that Maehara couldn’t place his finger on, but he was probably trying to tease him back.

Maehara snorted lightly, averting his gaze, not like Isogai could see whatever dumb expression he was making anyway. “Not at all.”

The two fell silent once again, and Isogai drifted off to sleep fairly quickly, the underlying fatigue catching up to him, and Maehara's rhythmic heartbeat easily coaxed him into a light slumber. Maehara's scent was calming, something akin to petrichor and persimmons. Isogai felt at ease in Maehara's comforting embrace. Being held gently in Maehara's arms, it felt like a second home, a safe place where he could just be. Where his worries washed away, even if only temporarily. 

Maehara smiled softly, watching over the boy with a look of adoration, noting how _unreasonably_ _cute_ Isogai could be without even trying. Isogai's eyes were shut and quiet snores escaped his lips. His antennae were slightly wilted, hair gently tousled, although Maehara was partly to blame for that. From their close proximity, Maehara could catch the scent of coffee and tea leaves emanating from the other boy. The warm sunlight on Isogai’s face illuminated his angelic features, painting him a soft golden yellow. Maehara's heart swelled and fluttered at the sight.

It was nice. Seeing Isogai, who was usually working all day, all peaceful and vulnerable. Seeing him taking a break for once. Seeing him at ease, when he finally allowed himself to let go, to stop pushing onward for once. When he lets himself be selfish, although selfish isn't the right word. 

After all, it isn't self-centered to take care of one's health. To take care of one's sole mortal vessel. Humans were weak. Fragile. With limits and boundaries. They weren't meant to stretch themselves too far. And Isogai was no exception, as seemingly perfect as he may be.

And after everything Isogai has done, for his family, for Maehara, he definitely deserved it. Although, Maehara believed Isogai deserved so much more.

Maehara wanted it to always be like this, though he knew it was unrealistic. They had duties to take care of, a teacher to kill, a school system to beat. But perhaps, that would only make mundane moments like these more precious. More meaningful, and something to cherish.

Moments where time slowed down and their lives weren't busy, and schedules weren't packed. Moments where they could enter their own world, just the two of them. Moments when they could take a step back from everything complicated, into times much more simpler.

Before falling asleep himself, seeing as he wouldn't be going anywhere in a while, Maehara pressed his lips against Isogai's forehead, and kissed him sweet dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi. ^^)/ It's me and my self-indulgence again.  
> After the last maeiso fic I posted on here, I think the brain cells in charge of description short circuited haha. Other than that, I think it's pretty decent.  
> Anyway, that's all I have to say so take care. Have a good day/night.


End file.
